Talk:Chuck Lorre/@comment-68.103.48.216-20140805170421
Mr Lorre and Mr Prady: I have a story to tell you. When the "Big Bang Theory" came on TV, my son watched it and enjoyed it, but I wasn't too eager to watch the episodes because I get tired of sexual innuendos. I'm just not into that with TV or movies. However, in 2011 while at my son's apartment, my husband asked my son if he could borrow the first three seasons that he had on DVD. We brought them home and I watched them with my husband and I got hooked! I couldn't stand Howard; he was so gross! Sheldon was completely out in space and Leonard seemed to be the only sane one in the bunch because Koothrappali couldn't speak to women. The four men and Penny had such a chemistry between them that I found I was laughing so much I couldn't stop. Not only is the writing well done, but the characters facial expressions and misunderstandings of the situations they get themselves into just makes me shake my head and laugh. I know this story is getting a little long, but I felt you needed to know some history before I go into where I'm at today. In 2012, my husband was diagnosed with brain cancer. He spent more time that year in the hospital, rehab, and nursing home then he did at home. In the evenings when I came home after spending several hours with him, I'd watch the episodes of "The Big Bang Theory" on FOX, TBS, and the DVDs. They made me laugh and I needed the comfort that laughing brings. My husband and I are Christians and our faith grew tremendously that year even though I knew that before the year was over, my husband would leave me and go to Heaven. I still have a hard time remembering 2013 as everything was kind of a blur because of the loss of my husband. But, I went out and bought the five seasons of the series and started watching them over and over again. They made me laugh and still do. When season six came out and I started watching it, I thought I'd pass out from laughing so hard. In my area, the Big Bang Theory airs at 7:00p.m. and I'm at choir practice so I don't get to watch each episode. That's why I have to wait until the DVD comes out to find out what happens. I'm in limbo right now because they advertised Penny and Leonard getting engaged and I didn't get to see it. Can't wait for season seven to come out. I want to thank you. While it still grosses me out a little with all the sexual themes, it seems to have tamed down a little or I'm just oblivious. I laugh and I need the sanity that laughing brings me. Watching the DVDs connects me with my husband--he was a joker and loved to laugh, too. The only episode I had a real hard time watching was the one where Amy is cutting into a brain to find the little glioblastoma. Since my husband's diagnosis was glioblastoma multiform, you can understand why it was hard. However, I'm healing and now I don't get as upset as I did at first. In fact, I cry a little and then remember my wonderful husband and how much we loved each other. He had just turned 59 and we had just celebrated our 29th anniversary when he passed away. Again, thank you for bringing me laughter. Becky J in Kansas